When using a broom, it is often required also to have access to other implements for cleaning the ground. In particular, in circumstances where the broom is not sufficient to remove debris from the ground, a scraper may be required.
Scraper devices are available for this purpose and scraper attachments have also been proposed for brooms so that a separate device is not required. Such scrapers though are generally a separate blade device fixed to the broom above the head near the handle. The blade extends forwardly of the head so the scraper can be used by inverting the broom head. Such devices have disadvantages in that this construction results in a blade which is not particularly strong. The scraper blade may therefore be useful for some applications but not for heavy industrial type use. Further, the scraper blades are generally simply a flat metal blade extending along the width of the broom head. Such blades have exposed side edges which can contact surface such as nearby walls and cause damage.
The present invention relates to a broom having an incorporated scraper aimed at overcoming, least in part, the abovementioned problems.